The invention is directed to a method for load balancing in a multi-processor system wherein arising jobs can be processed by a plurality of processors under real-time conditions.
When the multi-processor system is a matter of a processor-controlled communication system, the communication system is dimensioned on the basis of a predicted call processing volume and/or minimum demands to be observed such as, for example, those made of the call setup times (through-connection delay). A critical parameter that defines the dimensioning of a switching system is prescribed with the anticipated traffic flow. This traffic flow thereby derives from the quotient that is calculated from the sum of the occupancy duration--referred to the occupations in an observation interval. The processor-controlled communication system dimensioned according to the traditional traffic expectations, however, must also be capable to the farthest-reaching degree of processing all incoming switching inquiries given occurring peak loads that arise on specific days, at individual times of the day, or for handling unpredictable events, for example given the assistance of load balancing methods.